


Drums And Rattles

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Belief, Drabble, Drabbles, Dying Spock, Gen, Injured Spock, Miracles, Sunday School Lesson, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is dying.  Can McCoy save him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belief is all you need.

The landing party brought Spock back, but the Vulcan was dying. His injuries were too extensive.

“I’ve done all I can.”

“Bones, I know.”

“It would take a miracle, and I’m fresh out of those.”

“Your Christian god will not save me?”

“Spock, I’m sorry.”

“I do not believe in your god, but I do believe in you. Your drums and rattles will save me.”

And they did.

“It took a heathen to teach me about faith.”

“You believed in yourself, and your god did the rest. As for your drums and rattles--”

“Hey!”

Kirk grinned. Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Spock's faith is strong, too.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
